bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mili-Cien/Archive2
Main Page? I know that ur a sysop so i'm asking u to do the article of the month thing since its already Jan 2nd. Seems like some people want the Article of the Month to be changed. We should probably start now, since a lot of interesting things have happened in the manga recently. I'm not sure who was voted on already, but I think some of the choices for the Article of the Month should be Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, and Shunsui Kyoraku. Maybe Jushiro Ukitake and Lilinette as well. Arrancar109 21:42, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, me again, sorry to bother u again but whenever i try downloading Pwykipedia nothing comes up on google search besides my talk page, and for some reason whenever i try AWB the download never happens. could you please tell me what i need to do? - Yo Two questions. First of all, how exactly did you make an archive for your talk page? I actually want to clean mine out, but I don't want to delete it all. Secondly, I think there might be something wrong with the AnimeBot. It seems to be reverting the changes we made to the Character Infoboxes. Arrancar109 05:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, and is it alright to change my vote for the Main Article page? Arrancar109 05:16, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I think we should start the voteing for February's Fetaured article soon (preferably before the 25 of jan so we can close it on the 30th and have the article up on the first. can you take care of tsetting it up? WhiteStrike 14:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it's overdue for the voting date. If you're around, I think we should get started for April 2009. Arrancar109 06:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot Yeah, I think we should. I'm not exactly sure how to do that myself though. Arrancar109 20:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's Stomach-cutting Persuasion Strategy Hi! i was wondering what the... is That! As you say with Ichigo's powers.. let's make Ichigo-wikia but this time with no relevant and senseless articles (same with "Ichigo's relationships", IMO this one should be a section in Ichigo's article, but people turn that single section into a looooong one, so i understand da fact that this one need its own pageas well) well... that's all! have a great time!! ^.^ Maul day 08:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry.. i have noticed that it's and episode page... i was confused since the page has no content :/ (The one who created that page should put some content but just keep it blank instead... same with other episode pages.. he just keep'em blank) Maul day 08:57, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Mili-cien. Bleach looks like it is in good shape now and I have added you to the spotlight list. Please keep doing welcomes! -- Wendy (talk) 00:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Summaries I forget where the poll is, but the point was to make a page where possible spoilers would be stated, so there would be no wrong guesses and I guess spoilers wouldn't be put on the pages too early. Did I get this right? Because when I edit in the future, I'm going to want to explain where to put Spoilers people get from Spoiler Summaries, assuming we've reached a compromise for those who actually bothered to vote. Arrancar109 05:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Good. GohanRULEZ 10:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Maul Day Yeah, I say go for it. Arrancar109 14:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Adminship hi! whoa it took me by surprise. I gladly agree with your proposal since i've spent a lot of time trying my best to improve bleach wikia (i'm more a technical-kind editor) and as a common user there's some limitations... but i prefer wait for whitestrike's approval since he's one of those few editors who deserve all my respect... anyway, thanks a lot for your proposal :) Maul day 15:23, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Maul Day I have no problem with it he has been an active user an a good contributor he has my vote if he wants WhiteStrike 05:23, 11 February 2009 (UTC) User Toshiros Girl This person has been engaging in vandalism. Who do I report this to? Big red01027 01:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Should we start the poll for the Featured Article of the Month? i think it's a good time to start the voteing since february has only 28 days and in my opinion among others the choices could be Ulquiorra Schiffer, Uryu Ishida, Yammy, Rukia Kuchiki, Rudobon, Kisuke Urahara, Kensei Mugurama and Ichigo as well Maul day 17:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Featured Already done but, i don't know how to put the message at the top of the page :/ (next to the "Feel free to visit the new Spoiler Page. and Visit our Forum:Cero Oscuro or Cero Oscuras and voice your opinion on which one should be used" ones), so i let this part to you Maul day 18:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) SyncBots Mili-Cien, if the sync bots are syncing a page that you don't want to be synced, could you please poke me. Tag Sync has the ability to exclude wiki's so you could even exclude bleach yourself. The way you protected Template:Infobox/Character/Personal instead of placing an exclusion for it on the Animepedia broke the sync bots and made it impossible to sync anything to any of the other wiki. As for that template itself, do you want me to setup some sort of special toggle or template to make those semantic stuff (the stuff you were trying to remove) only show up on wiki with semantics, that way you can still keep that page synced instead of having it excluded? ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Survey link Hey Mili-Cien. My name is Joe and I'm a Wikia employee working on the Gaming Team. We would like to run a short text link for a gaming survey on the wiki until March 2nd. Obviously, the more people that see it, the better. We would like a small link on the main page, but if you can suggest another placement, we would love to hear it. Please reply on my talk page at your earliest convenience. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 20:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) TY 4 organizing my page!--Renji Abarai 01:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hey How are you i was just wondering how many active admin are on here anyhow Salubri 22:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yea i figured cause ive been on here for a made long time and i know ultimate is never on really anymore and u arent here half the time so i was just wondering. If there was anyone else besides the obvious. And there is like more and more people everyday it seemsSalubri 22:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Do you need more? Salubri 23:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) can you help me out I am being spamed on my page. when ever I delete something on my page. it comes up again. and its comeing up by GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON. can you block him or report him for me. I well do anything for you. just let me know on my page. and yet he is doing it again. can you just block him or something? Eliskuya2 00:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) hey hey im just fixing his improper grammar it will not well it absorbing not absorbeing it body changing not bod changeing Hey Just seems like there is a need for it, id be interested. Salubri 16:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) So?Salubri 22:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well as you suggested I asked them both and they both were in agreement that it would be fine with them. Salubri 04:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Archive Thanks for the suggestion. Yeah, I needed to clean out my talk page for awhile now. After awhile, another archive will kick up again. It all really depends on how much I get messaged. Arrancar109 06:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Your poll forum It's the one about techniques? Dekoshu talk 03:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) There's VOTES! Dekoshu talk 16:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Spoiler page What happen to the Spoiler Page? gohanRULEZ 06:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Barragan i think you should put the Barragan Luisenbarn page on a lock until the new chapter is out--Kisukeiscool100396 03:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I thought you had to have a registered account in order to edit on this wikia in general. I notice that whenever I'm not logged in, it says "Log in to edit" on the Edit button, so would it really matter? Unless I missed something, which wouldn't be the first time. Either way, I guess so. As long as the chapter is up, enabling editing for other registered users couldn't hurt. And if the warning tag is put up, it'll be a lot easier to stop spoiler edits from appearing. Arrancar109 20:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Patrol To be honest with you i never voted because im not sure what the poll was asking about i was confused by it. So what exactly are you asking? Salubri 20:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ok i read it but doesnt that make the synop obsolete. I mean synops dont just block the person because 95% percent of it seems to be making sure they revert the vandalism which is being done constantly before a block is being made. Considering the arrancar109, whitestrike and myself are on all the time it seems kinda pointless. As we know not every person editing on the site is gonna do the right thing, hence why everyone doesnt have synop abilities or rollback capabilities. I read a comment about it on the poll page as someone saying that its great and they use it on final fantasy wiki. But really that wiki would just sit for days, months, weeks and years on end till another game comes out. Bleach is constantly updated every week its really to different things. If the synops dont see it and are on all the time who else would. I personally am on alot of the time and when i leave to do whatever as soon as i come back i check everything from the point i left assuming arrancar109 and whitestrike havent already. Thats just my opinion on it. But if thats the system your using it is better left synop only i think. Salubri 20:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey sorry it took me a while to answer. I check the link and if I read it right it might help. From what I gather we could let all users axcess it since alot of them revert vandalism when they see it and us admins mostly prtect pages block users and delete pages things that regular users can't do. So I guess we could try it for all users and if any problems arise then we make it an admins tool. WhiteStrike 12:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hi Milli I have a question is there a reason why you don't like the way i set up the main page you change it twice but when you did it causes it to display kind of wearly. The way you put it makes the current story template appear of screen and as a narrow box and it creates a big empty space in the middle of the page that looks terrible. how does the way i have it show up in your computer it shows just fine in my personal one the one at my work and a couple oters i try. Thanks for your time and let me know if there is anything you need from me. WhiteStrike 22:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Mili sama! can you take my place at june 2th. I'll not be here =3 xoxo and if you don't know what read here the sims 3Eliskuya2 15:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Mili-Clen I would like to have a poll forum for templates for the techniques please. Some of the other websites have it and this site deserves it as well. The templates for the techniques or weapons is meant to classify and show the details, despite a user saying it's unnecessary. I say it's necessary because like I said in my optimistic opinion, this is to be fair so the technique and ability articles have their own templates as well as the characters. If don't want to, then I'll do it for you instead. Dekoshu talk 16:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sun-Sun Beautiful is a personal opinion but I couldn't find the word that describes her character correctly so I left that there. But I found the word and its "regal". It means someone with high self esteem and have some sort of royalty. It helps the fact that her zanapkuto's japanese name is "White Snake Princess" so I left regal in her character outline to describe the way she carries her self. And her appearance.Thunderwitch